Dranzer V2
Dranzer V2 is a Beyblade released under the Magnacore System. This Beyblade is the fourth entry in the "Dranzer" series following the A-47 Dranzer V. It features a dual-directional, Upper Attack-style Attack Ring, a Blade Base equipped with a revised automatic clutch system that switches between Attack and Stamina performance modes according to spin velocity, and a Support Part designed for increased Endurance. This Beyblade was featured in the "Beyblade: V-Force" anime, the "Beyblade" manga, and various video games as the signature Bey character Kai Hiwatari before he upgraded to a more advanced model. Bit Chip (BC): Dranzer (V2 Version) The chip depicts Dranzer. Attack Ring (AR): Cross Dranzer *'Weight:' 6 Grams The AR of Dranzer V2 is completely symmetrical. It was designed in the shape of an oval with two wings in the shape of short right triangles and the letter 'V' incorporated between them on both sides of the AR. The two wings slope away from each other, and these slopes give the AR some Upper Attack. However, unlike the long slopes of Master Dragoon's AR, Upper Dragoon, Cross Dranzer's aforementioned slopes are quite short in comparison, decreasing its the ability to lift the opposing Beyblade as effectively. Use in Upper Attack Combos The short slopes on the wings of Dranzer V2's AR give it somewhat effective Upper Attack in both spin directions. Here is an example: *AR: Cross Dranzer (Dranzer V2) *WD: Wide Defense *SG: Neo-Left SG/ Neo-Right SG *SG Core: Heavy Metal Core Metal Driger *BB: Storm Grip Base (Dragoon S) This customization is useful for defeating both Survival and Balance type customizations. It destabilizes the opponent, causing them to floorscrape, which allows this combination to win by outspin. Weight Disk (WD): Ten Balance *'Weight:' 15 Grams Spin Gear (SG): Neo Right SG (Meight Weight Core) *'Weight:' 4 Grams Support Part (SP): Cross Survivor *'Weight:' 3 Grams Cross Survivor is almost circular. And helps in stabilizing the bey. It distributes the Beyblade's weight outside the bey to increase stamina Blade Base (BB): Customize Clutch Base *'Weight:' 6 Grams *Customize Clutch Base has a tip changing gimmick that automatically enacts in battle. It has a sharp tip that is exposed when first launched, and that retracts when the RPM's meet an unspecified threshold. When the sharp tip retracts, the Beyblade leaves Survival Mode and enters Attack Mode, moving fairly quickly in a flower pattern. Every Customize Clutch Base is unique in when it's tip retracts, though one can manipulate the clutch through the choice of Weight Disk and Spin Gear. Use in Upgraded Dranzer V2 Combination Customize Clutch Base can be manipulated to stay in Survival Mode longer through the use of 10 Heavy and the Heavy Metal Core (Metal Driger) to favorably alter the time of retraction of the sharp tip. *AR: Cross Dranzer (Dranzer V2) *WD: Ten Heavy *SG: Neo-Right SG *SG Core:* Heavy Metal Core Metal Driger *SP: Cross Survival (Dranzer V2) *BB: Customize Clutch Base (Dranzer V2) The Heavy Metal Core and 10 Heavy give Dranzer V2 a higher spin velocity, allowing it to stay in survival mode for longer periods of time. This is beneficial because the Attack Mode is inneffective at it's job and absymal in endurance. Other Versions *Fukobako 2002 (Red) *RC Version (49 mHz) Gallery Dranzer V2 - Hasbro Version DranzerV2-1.jpg|Top view DranzerV2-2.jpg|3/4 view DranzerV2-3.jpg|Side view DranzerV2-4.jpg|Bottom view DranzerV2-5.jpg|Cross Dranzer Attack Ring 10-Balance.jpg|Ten Balance Weight Disk DranzerV2-6.jpg|Cross Survival Support Part DranzerV2-7.jpg|Customize Clutch Base DranzerV2-8.jpg|Neo Right SG (Metal Weight Version) Dranzerv2_sticker_sheet.png Toyline DranzerV2.00.jpg|Dranzer V2 (Takara Tomy Box) Imagem51.png|Dranzer V2 parts Dranzer V2.jpg|Top and Bottom view 9776.jpg|Dranzer V2 7885.jpg|DranzerV2 Dranzerv2 bitchip.jpg DranzerV2RC.jpg dranzerv2.jpg Bey, 2002 Dranzer V2 stats & parts.png Anime Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed 793600.jpg Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 HD Episode 48.1 434.jpg|In Anime Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48 1756133.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 50 - Clash of the Tyson English Dubbed.1 32840.jpg|Kai holding Dranzer V2 without the bit-chip Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force.1 2013933.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48 1773167.jpg|Dranzer V2 vs Burning Kerberous! Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc -V Force-.1 2007400.jpg Screenshot 20200129-164139 1.jpg Screenshot 20191218-072911 1.jpg Screenshot 20191218-072900 1.jpg Overall Dranzer V2 is a useful Beyblade, with a viable Attack Ring, vital Support Part, and curious Blade Base; Dranzer V2 is a deserved purchase for any blader, specifically Balance and Survival enthusiasts. Category:Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Plastic Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Beyblades Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Beyblades Category:Kai's Beyblades